


Unrequested Gift

by Kataclysme



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataclysme/pseuds/Kataclysme
Summary: Sylvain saw something in the market place. It reminded him Felix, so he just bought it and plan to give it to him.OrI've read a prompt on prompt generator about A buying something unrequested for B and B just realizing they love A.





	1. Part 1

War was almost over. It was just a matter of fews days, maybe weeks. Sylvain knew they might die soon, unable to forget how they killed their former classmates. Lorenz. Ferdinand. 

The battle of Myrrdhin almost broke his heart. He and Ferdie were friends, they used to share tea together, and now the sassy redhead was gone due to the madness of Edelgard. 

He found himself unable to rest properly, thinking that one day it might the turn of a Blue Lion. Thanks Byleth, they managed to stay safe and none of them died - yet. The only thing that was in his mind was - what am I going to do if Dimitri dies ? Or Ingrid ? Or Even worse, Felix ?

The sole idea of Felix dying, leaving him alone here in this mad mad world made him sick. They made a promise, and Sylvain knew if Felix had to disappear, he would follow. He just can't live without him, without his sassy remarks, his aggressive way of showing how he cared about people, his smirks, just everything that Felix was. 

He was still thinking about his childhood friend - could he call him his friend, after realizing how much he loved him ?- when something caught his attention. 

A dark, long and shiny blade. A sword, from the Eastern realm, where they worship the way of the blade. Maybe the most beautiful and deadly weapon he ever saw. 

Just as Felix. 

The blade was made for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My boy Felix has feels and clearly don't know how to deal with them so he's just being his usual cactus self

Saying that Felix training was exhausting was an evidence. He was training to master the sword for years now, days and nights, restless, always pushing himself further. 

He might be, regarding to his performances on the battlefield, the best swordman in the Officer Academy, except Byleth, of course. 

It wasn't pride, it was an evidence. Even the Professor said it, when he was just a student. Now they were at war, and the only thing he had in mind was not being the most powerful, nor the best. 

Felix finally realized, when his Knight of a father died in front of his very eyes, that all theses years, he was seaking power not because he wanted to be on top, but because he was afraid of losing his loved ones. 

He already lost his mother because of the Great Plague. And then, his dear big brother Glenn, in Duscur. 

Now, he was the only Fraldarius alive, and he felt more alone and lost than ever. 

He failed to protect his family as he secretly swore to do, and it hurt so bad. Felix felt like the pain would never leave him, and since Rodrigue death, he was tormented by regrets, and sorrow. 

He hated himself for felling like this. It was so not him, to be this weak. Felix decided to train harder than ever, so he won't lose anyone else, and maybe he would be so exhausted that he might be able to sleep, finally. 

Sleep was avoiding him for days now. The ghost of his father, and his fear of being abandonned by his loved one, the few of them still alive, kept him awake. 

Every battle used to thrilled him, and now, every time Ingrid, Annie or even Dimitri were hit, he felt terror. When Sylvain fought, he found himself unable to look away. Felix had to keep an eye on him, just to be sure his dear Sylvain was still alive. 

Sylvain's Death will be the end of him. He may be rude with his skirtchaser bestfriend, he loved him more than any of his friends. In fact, in Felix heart, Sylvain had always been so much more than a friend. 

A support. A confident. A crush. And now, his first love. He treasured every memory of their time together. Sylvain was his everything, and he had no fucking idea what Felix would do in order to protect him from all of this madness. 

But now, it was almost midnight and Felix finally stop his training. At least for the day. 

He went back to his quarters, tired as hell. Felix light up some candles, and as soon as there were some light in the room, a glimpse of something shiny caught his eye. 

On his desk, in a black piece of fabric, a sword. Felix frowned, and decide to take a look at the thing. 

Once the fabric gone, he saw the prettiest sword ever. Long, the blade made of dark steel, the grip forged in blue Almyrian Steel, and the scabbard cut out of Mythril, he had in his hands a sword from the Eastern Realm of Xing, and the seal on the blade appeared to be the signature of House Ying, the most famous blade makers in the known world. 

Felix hold one of their swords. A real piece of art, in the eyes of swordman like him. 

Who gave him that unrequested Gift ? 

He put the sword down, back in her scabbard, and sat on his bed while getting his clothes of. 

Not Ingrid. To expensive, and definitely not her style.

Felix look at the sword again, and then he realized. 

Sylvain. Of course it was a gift from Sylvain ! 

Holy Goddess. 

Sylvain was out there, doing whatever he was doing, and he fucking buy that blade for him. 

Sylvain knew him too well. 

Felix loved him so hard. 

In his loose white shirt and his black trousers, his hair down, Felix felt the urgent need to tell him. 

He stormed out of his room, and walk straight to Sylvain's room and stopped. 

He bit his lip, and then he knocked on the door. 

Felix felt like it was the right time to tell him. He wanted so bad to see his dream come true, to share a future with Sylvain. 

He planned to keep his feelings for himself, but Sylvain's gift ? Goddess, it was too much. 

"Who's there ?  
\- Felix.   
\- Come !"

Felix took a deep breath, and opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> It's from my Tumblr, Eristophane, I've drawn some Sylvix there   
If u wanna cry over the gays boys come on Twitter I'm @Auberjhin !


End file.
